She will be loved
by Things-change-people-dont
Summary: MAJOR Chalek in my story Brian doesnt even exist! Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King...sadly :(**

**Chloe's point of view**

_I awoke in a dark room with a strange pain in my lower stomach I looked down to see blood covered my shirt after looking twice I decided that I had been shot. "seriously! my favorite shirt too!" i mumbled under my breath but loud enough for human ears to hear. Suddenly I saw a dark figure step out of the shaddows and a familiar voice decided to end the eery scilence. "I know what _

_you are." wait is that Brian? "Brian, I" but he cut me off "Your race killed my mother" "You deserve to die!" he screamed "Brian please!" I pleaded but it was no use he had disipeared into the darkness. I heared footsteps behind me and then felt roaps being tied uncomfterbly tight around my arms and waist before I had a chance to fight back. I struggled to break free but after 7 minutes of kicking and squirming I began to loose hope. As much as I hated to think about it I couldn't help but face the fact that I could loose another life or all of my lives. And I would never see Alek or Amy or my mom. Oh crap my mom she is going to kill me! If I live that is. I felt hot tears fighting to come out of my eyes but I didn't stop them. as tears streamed down my face I decided to try one last thing before giving up hope. "ALEK!" I managed to choke out "ALEK!" I screamed again...Nothing... "He isn't comming. He doesn't love you, and he never will." "Yes he does." I protested right when I said that I felt a searing pain on my cheek..HE JUST SLAPPED ME._

_**Alek's point of view**_

I sat perched on Chloe's roof listening to her heartbeat which was speeeding up a great amount very quickly. I decided to leap onto a branch next to her window to check on her. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and tears were streaming down her face. I got worried as her breathing stopped and rushed into her bedroom. "Shhhh its ok love." i whispered into her ear as i rocked her back and forth and held her tightly. After about 3 minutes her heartbeat and breathing slowed and became normal. I decided to stay just in case she had another nightmare. And after a few minutes I drifted off to sleep...

**Morning still Alek's Point of view**

I woke up with Chloe snuggled in my arms. I looked at the clock it was only 6:30 a.m but I decided that I needed to go back to my appartment to get showered and changed. I tried to get out of bed without waking Chloe up but as I lifted her arms her eyes shot open and she squeezed me tighter. "I knew you couldn't resist me King!" I said with my signiture smirk and she shot me a playful glare and blushed. "I need to get home and change but I will be back in around 30 minutes and we can grab a coffee before we go to school, ok?" She simply nodded her head and stood up heading to her closet. and after saying goodbye and giving her a quick hug I escaped out her window and headed home with a huge smile on my face.

**Ok so this was my first story EVER on fanfiction and the reviews are going to help me decide whether to continue or stop. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! - Kasey! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King :(**

_**I love writing in different points of views because I find it entertaining to change things up! And may I say I love that people like my story and remember I am open for oppinions and any ideas! **_

**Chloe's point of view**

After Alek left I stared looking through my closet for somthing to wear. I had a strange feeling like I had to look perfect almost like I was trying to impress somebody, but i quickly regained focus on my closet. After nine minutes of hopeless searching I decided to text Amy and ask her because she pretty much knew my closet better than I did!

**Message: S.O.S i have absolutly nothing to wear! - chloe**

It was 3 seconds later when my phone started vibrating and playing We R Who We R...Amy's ringtone! I quickly unlocked my screen to read Amy's text

**Message: okay your black cropped leather jacket with a red red tank top, dark wash super skinny jeans, and black ankle boots! see you at school girly! 3 - amy**

**Message: Amy you are my hero! It looks amazing! see you at school :) - chloe**

After rushing to put on my clothes, I slowly walked down the stairs to find my mom sitting with Alek. "Well look who decided to grace us with her presense!" Alek said with a smirk on his face "Ok Alek I'm ready to go!" "I love you mom!" I said as grabbed Alek's hand and walked toward the door. "Implied!" she said and with that Alek and I were gone. We walked to the coffee shop in scilence but a comfortable scilence. when we walked into the coffee shop we were greeted by none other than Amy and Paul. "oooooh!" she squealed and motioned for us to sit down at the table with her and Paul.

**Amy's point of view**

Oh my gosh! I knew it! I knew that they liked each other! "Amy!" Chloe said pulling me out of my train of thought. "Yes Chloe?" i questioned acting like I had heard the entire conversation. "So what do you think?" she asked "Think about what?" I asked I obviously missed something important. "about going to the carnival." my eyes lit up at the thought, was she asking me to go on a double date? "like a double date?" I asked with excitement very evident in my voice "Yes Amy exactly like a double date!" Alek said with a smirk Chloe instantly blushed. "No not a double date, as friends" I turned my attention to Alek his smirk had faded into a frown and his disappointment was noticed by Chloe.

"Unless you want it to be a double date." Chloe said staring into Alek's eyes with a hopeful smile glued on her lips. Alek's frown was instantly replaced with a smirk "I knew you couldn't resist me King." he said and winked at her, her face became as red as a cherry and she playfully hit his chest. " I giggled and grabbed Paul's hand and he smiled and squeezed my hand. Out of the blue he blurted out "so Alek, do you have like a mating season?" this question made Alek spit out his coffee and he gave Paul the most intense glare I have ever seen. Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around his waist before he had a chance to move and I took that as an oppertunity for me and Paul to escape before anything that would later be regretted happend.

**Pauls point of view**

"What did I say?" I asked Amy as we made our way to her car "Nothing sweety but you know that Alek doesn't like your questions about the mai." she said in a sweet voice "But I just want to be the best sidekick I can be!" I said kind of bummed but then my thoughts move to the commic I am reading and a smile comes to my face. "Paul you are the best sidekick Chloe could ever ask for!" Amy says in her normal happy voice. She is right! I am the Robbin of the mai world!

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added my story to their alerts/favorite!**

**Nicky- Thank you and i am glad you like my story it is you guys who inspire me to keep writing!**

**minimaddi- thank you! and i am planning on updating like every other weekend because that is when I have access to a computer but my updates will probably come in like 3 chapters at a time**

**2funE4U- Thank you!**

**Ally babyy3- lol me too! got to dress to impress you know? lol **

**music lover bwg- thank you! :)**

**oh and trust me there will probably be 2 or 3 or maybe 5 more chapters before this weekend is done! im in a pretty good mood! and i love writing! dont forget to review! 3 - kasey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Alek's point of view**

I looked at Chloe with a questioning look on my face "It's Paul what do you expect?" I shrugged his sholders I really couldn't argue with that one because Paul is always asking rediculous questions about the mai. And he thinks he is a sidekick? I honestly don't know why Chloe hangs out with him. But he is Chloe's friend so I have to put up with him. I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time and the clock read 7:30. If we didn't hurry we would miss homeroom. Not that I wasn't ok with skipping school completely but Chloe insisted that we NEEDED to go to school. After finishing our coffees we took off in a sprint to school. When we got about 1 block away I grabbed her hand and we walked. "Alek" Chloe said as she nudged my sholder "Yes kitten?" I said along with my usual smirk she just hit my arm, "Don't you think people will think we are together if we walk into school holding hands?" she asked seeming a bit worried. "Would that be a problem?" I ask her slightly hurt by the fact she didn't want people to see us together. "No but I'm not exactly the coolest kid in school and..." she trailed off leaving me curious about what she was going to say. " And what Chloe?" I say a little to quickly "Nothing, oh I think I see Amy." "Bye" she said she was about to walk off when I grabbed her arm.

"Chloe tell me...Please" I say still very curious about what she was going to say. She looks down and mumbles something so quietly that only a mai could hear. "Do you really think that I don't want to be seen with you?" I say offended that she would ever think that. "Yes Alek I did!" she chokes out and looks up at me with tears building in her eyes. At this point I am speachless and all I do is pull her into my arms. I finally build up the courage to say what I have wanted to say for a long time. "Chloe, I have loved you sense the moment I layed my eyes on you! I never did anything about it because I knew I could never be with a human. When I found out that you were mai I was beyond happy. Protecting you is more than a job for me, I do it because I WANT to not because I have to! I think I love you!" she looked up at me and smiled. "Well thats good because I KNOW I love you!" she said. I couldn't believe it I was so happy I wanted to scream but I didn't I had other things in mind. All of a sudden my lips were crashing onto hers.

**Jasmins Point of View**

Chloe and Alek never showed up for homeroom. I was getting worried so I decided to leave and go and search for them. I ran through the halls expecting the worst and as I walked out of the front doors I see Alek and Chloe in a heated makeout sesion. gross! My mind screams but I glad that they finally came to their senses and admitted their feelings for each other. "GET A ROOM!" I laugh and they break their kiss both out of breath. They are both glaring at me but I can tell that they aren't truly mad. "You guys missed homeroom." I say breaking the scilence. "They look at each other and smile, Alek kissed her cheek before walking off to his class.

Chloe walks toward me I wait until Alek is out of hearing distance and ask "Soo you and Alek are like a thing?" she grins and nods her head excitedly! I admit I'm not one for giggling and squealing like Amy but I can't help but squeal with excitement. "That kiss was amazing!" she says with a smile from ear to ear "You know thats my cousin your talking about?" I say but still very excited "sorry" she says and then we go our seprate ways. "I sooo need a boyfriend!" I sigh "I'm still avalible" says a familiar voice from behind me. It was Josh he was on Alek's basketball team. "SO not interested!" I mumble "Still playing hard to get now aren't ya?" he says in his normal cocky tone. I thought about responding but I decided against it seeming I'm already 5 minutes late for class. I just walk way and practically run into class.

**Amy's Point of view**

I was sitting at a table with Paul during study hall and he was as usual distracted by his comic book. I became bored of my fasion magazine and decided to listen to some gossip! Now I don't have mai hearing but I could hear a group of cheerleaders loud and clear! They were talking about some loser that was making out with Alek. Wait that couldn't be possible Chloe was with Alek all morning. Curious to see who Alek was making out with I decide to listen in even more. "I hear that he was kissing that King girl!" said Kisha oooh my god Chloe and Alek! but I keep listing "I bet he is just gonna get in her pants and then dump her!" said Mandy another cheerleader who was also OBSESSED with Alek. I had hear enough! I needed to text Chloe!

**Message: why didn't you tell me you and Alek were dating! - amy**

My phone instantly started vibrating

**Message: because we just got together! how did you find out? -chloe**

She needed to know about what people were saying. Even if it would upset her

**Message: Kisha and her cliqe were talking about it! they said he was just gonna get in your pants and then dump you! she is such a B**ch! - amy**

I waited and waited for a reply but it never came. I needed to talk to Alek. QUICK. luckly I had stolen his number from Chloe's phone.

**Message: Alek this is Amy there are already people talking about you and chloe's kiss and trust me the things being said aren't very good. - amy**

My phone started to vibrate

**Message: Amy? how did you get my number? - Alek**

**Message: Thats not important right now! people are saying you are just using Chloe for sex - amy**

**Message: who the hell said that? when I found out who said that...wait does Chloe know? - Alek**

**Message: yes she knows and I think you need to talk to her. Like soon she seems really upset :( - amy**

**Chloe's Point of view**

I sat in the bathroom crying. How can people be so mean. Alek would never do that to me! Would he? The thought of Alek doing that brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes but my cries were scilenced by a knock on the door. "Chloe? are you ok?" It was Alek! What was he doing in the girls bathroom? "Alek you do know that this is a girls bathroom right?" I asked "yes" he replied "and my GIRLfriend is sad so I need to cheer her up!" he said the thought of me being his girlfriend brought a smile to my face! "so you heard what they said?" I asked almost crying at the thought

"yes I did and obviously they don't know that mai love is forever!" I ran out of the stall and hugged him. "We should probably get out of the bathroom shouldn't we?" he asked and I giggled "yeah probably!" I said and with that he grabbed my hand and we left.

**PLEASE Review!**

**CtrAltDelicious - thanks for reading it do you have any suggestions on how to make it better and how to make it less choppy?**

**Alanna-Banana1987- thank you lots! I'm glad you liked Pauls point of view! I did too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King :(**

**Chloe's point of view**

Seriously! I thought as I once again searched my closet for something to wear. I thought about texting Amy but I decided against it because I am fully capable of dressing my self! After what seemed like forever I decided to wear my favorite leather jacket with a floral tanktop, a black ruffled mini skirt, and a pair of knee high boots! As i looked into the mirror I had to admit I looked pretty hot! "Wow! you almost look as good as me!" said someone with an adorrible british accent! I turned around to see Alek leaning against my window with his signature smirk almost painted on his face. "My mom isn't home, you know you could have used the door." I stated as I made my way to my bed "And what fun would that have been?" He said as he plopped down on my bed beside me. "Really Alek?" "You are so lucky my mom isn't home." I say as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. We were just about to kiss when my phone started playing the .batman theme song. "Paul?" Alek asks with a smug smirk on his face "The one and only" I say as I unlock my screen to read the message.

**Message: hey me and amy will be there in 5 minutes to pick you up so b ready ok? p.s is Alek still mad about the mating question? - Paul**

Alek obviously read the text because he began laughing. I just giggled and started to text him back

**Message: ok we will be down stairs waiting and no I don't think Alek is mad maybe alittle annoyed so just lay low on the question thing - chloe**

I turned around and faced Alek who still had a smirk on his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and heading downstairs. "So are you still mad at Paul?" I asked genuinly curious "No not as mad but that kid has deffinatly got some issues!" he said with a laugh I can't help but agree but Paul is one of the best friends anybody could ask for even if he has a slight strangeness about him. And me and Alek were outside within seconds of hearing the car pull up.

**Paul's Point of view**

There are so many questions I want to ask about the mai but after the last experience I decide that its probably not the best idea to ask. Maybe Jasmine will answer some questions!

"Paul!" Amy squeals "Ya?" I ask not expecting what Amy was about to say "tell Alek about that huge list of mai questions you have!" what? Is sh**e TRYING **to get me killed! "what list dear?" I ask as if I had no clue the list I spend hours working on during study hall. "Hey Alek?" I ask "What now?" Alek says with as much enthiasm as a desert has water. "Never mind!" I say trying to avoid being stangled! "Aww I was looking forward to hearing another one of your rediculous questions!" Alek says and Chloe slaps him arm. She looks at me with an appoligetic smile and I just shrug my sholders.

The mood brightens as we pull into the parking lot of the carnival! "FINALLY!" I scream and I through a fist into the air with excitement! Alek gives an 'are you serious?' kind of look and I brush it off and grab Amy's hand. As we walked past the cotton candy stand I decide to ask Alek a question. Apparently I get a look on my face when I have a question because Alek took one look at me and blurts out "Not again!" "I promise this is not a mai question!" "Ok" he says with a little bit more enthusiasm as the first time. "Do you like wonderwoman or catwoman?" I say with a dead serious look on my face. "Are you serious?" he says with that brittish accent that every girl seems to fall for there is a dead scilence between the two couples before Alek decides to answer my question "I think Cat woman is way hotter!" Both Amy and Chloe give him a wierd look and the look at each other before going into a laughing fit.

**Alek's point of view **

I was having a great time! I looked around and spot the perfect ride to go on! The ferris wheel. grabbed Chloe's hand and or fingers intertiwne. A huge smile grows on my face a real smile not a smirk. I motion toward the ferris wheel and she just squeezes my hand and we walk. Eventually Amy and Paul catch on and join us. We decided to all go together in one cart. As we slowly begin rising into the air Amy starts her usual giggly squeak type thing and Paul looks like he is about to burst from keeping scilent for as long as he did. "Fine!" I said breaking the scilence that filled the cart. "Fine what?" Chloe asked a with an eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other. "I will answer Paul 9 questions!" I gave in Pauls eyes gleamed with excitement and Chloe hugged me and whispered "thank you!" "There is a catch!" I state "You must promise to stop asking questions for 9 months after this!" I say with a smirk on my face "DEAL!" Paul says with the sparkle still in his eyes. This should be interesting I thought. "First question" I sigh "Ok umm let me think I want to make them last...Um what about? No umm.." "just ask the stupid question!" Me, Chloe, and Amy scream! "Ok I got it! Do you purr?" I sat quietly for a second trying to think about how to explain it..."when a mai is extreamly turned on I believe so" "This will take a while here I wrote a list of questions and You can just say the answer ok?" he said, wait he was prepaired? That is just down right creepy!

Mai Questions

litterbox or toilet? "Toilet!" I said but chouldn't help but chuckle

Soda or milk? "eeeh I like soda but milk!" I said looking at him he shrugged his sholders

Cats or dogs? "are you serious? Cats" I looked at Chloe and shook my head

How fast can you run? "the mai have been known to run up to 45 miles per hour" I said his jaw dropped with amazment

I was supprised there were no more questions! "What happend to huge list?" I said relieved that there were no more questions! "You know Amy always over exadurating!" Chloe said with my smirk on her face I had to admit it looked better on her than it did on me! And just then ride ended and I stepped off and took Chloe's hand and helped her off. "AWWW!" Amy cooed "Why can't you be more like him?" I smirked at this comment. Our fun time was quickly cut short when Paul became sick after eating a chilli dog and going on the zipper. "okay I think we need to go home" Chloe stated as Paul rushed to find a near by trash can I frowned. Chloe looked up at me and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, I wrapped my arm around her waist and we began walking to the car. Right then and there I was 110% sure I was in love with Chloe King!

**PLEASE REVIEW they brighten up my day and they make me want to write more and update quicker! :) 3 ya'll - Kasey! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Chloe's point of view **

After Amy dropped me and Alek off at my house, I asked if he wanted to stay a while he glady agreed and said he would meet me in my room. I slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs glancing around the seemingly empty house. I was waiting for a 'Hey Chloe' or a 'Chloe! your late.' but there was nothing. I ran into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_ Chloe, _

_Had to go on a suprise buisness trip...Will be back wednsday when you get out of school. _

_Love you! And there better be no babies when I get back! _

_Love mom_

I smiled and rushed up to my room to find Alek sprawled out on my bed and I went and layed down with him. "You know...I could get used to this!" he said with a smirk I playfully rolled my eyes and layed my head on his chest.

"So my mom isn't going to be home for 5 days!" I say with a low suductive voice. "Maybe you can stay the night!" I say and he instantly responds with

"you know I am on uniter duity anyways." I smile "I ment like inside. Possibly in my room!" I say with the same suductive voice returning. He began to sit up and grabbed my waist to pulling me up with him.

"I would like that even more!" his said his beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement and lust. I opened my mouth to speak but was interupted when his lips came crashing down on mine. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle but his confidence was very evident. his tounge trace my bottom lip and i decided to tease him and clamped my lips together and he pulled away in confusion.

"whats wrong?" he asked his hands moved from around my waist and cupped my cheeks. His eyes filled with sadness and confusion. I giggled but couldnt help but feel a hint of sorrow. his sad eyes instantly turn into a playful scowel. I shook my head and stuck my tounge out at him.

I yawned and layed my head down in his lap, he mumbled something i couldn't understand and then I stood up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out an almost see through white tank top and a pair of booty shorts and skipped into the bathroom leaving a very confused Alek behind on my bed. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth and rushed back into my bedroom to see a half naked Alek laying on my bed with just a pair of black basketball shorts on. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned 6 pack. I blushed a bit knowing that he knew exactly what i was staring at. "See something you like king!" he asked with a smirk on his face.

**Alek's Point of View**

I looked at Chloe and could feel myself getting more turned on by the minute. "DAMN!" i blurted out. "Really? way to keep your cool Alek!" I thought to myself and she giggled and slowly walked over to my giving me a quick peck on the lips before laying down next to me. I knew Chloe wasn't ready to have sex but I almost couldnt stand myself around her. I needed to be inside her. She looked into my eyes before leaning in to kiss me. I pulled her in closer to me deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck running her hands through my hair, my hands ran down her back and landed on her butt. she moved even closer to me pressing her breasts into my chest. I could feel her nipples through her tanktop then i did the unexpected... i purred. "What the HELL!" i thought but she just giggled and kept kissing me. I pulled away, I couldn't do this I knew if I countinued this would go farther than she wanted and I wouldn't be able to stop myself. So I ran out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom before pulling out my phone and calling valentina.

"Hello?" she sounded worried, "Is everything ok? Is Chloe safe?" She asked

"Yes Chloe is safe...For now." I said, " Is there a mating season?" "You know for Mai?" I couldnt believe I was asking this I felt like Paul!

"No there isn't but just like cats when female mai are in heat there body sends off a hormone ask a signal that they are ready to mate." she explained. I looked down at my feet

" What do I do Aunt Val?" I begged "I can't stand being around chloe without wanting to you know do *IT*"

"I will send Jasmine over." "Stay away from Chloe until she gets there." she said in a firm voice and then the line went dead. I heard a knocking on the door and I knew it was Chloe.

"Alek please let me in!" she begged I could sense the sadness and confusion in her voice

"No!" I said upset that I had to do this to Chloe but it was my only option I couldn't hurt her like that I knew she wasn't ready and I promised myself and her that I would wait until she was. And I am not going to break that promise!

"What did I do wrong?" she choked out...Wait? Choked out? She is crying? I could feel my heart sinking. I felt like a total jerk! I couldn't make her cry.

"Chloe it isn't you!" "the only thing you have managed to do is make me fall more in love with you!" I stated and i meant it! I meant it with all of my heart I truly loved her and that is why I needed to stay away from her. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it and read a text it was from Jasmie

**Message: I'm here! Sneak out the bathroom window and I will come in - Jasmine**

I didn't bother replying I simply opened the window and gracefully leaped onto the roof. I looked around and spotted Jasmine who had a smile on her face.

"That is soo sweet of you to think of Chloe's feelings before own!" she said in awe

"I love her!" I said as I began running.

**Chloe's point of view**

I layed on my bed with tears streaming down my face I heard the bathroom door open and I perked up. I heard footsteps but they were not Alek's they were gentler and more graceful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my throat was still stinging from all of the crying.

"My mom told me to come watch you." said the voice. Jasmines voice was as smooth as velvet and as comforting as a mothers hug. She stepped into the room and walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"He loves you!" she said I knew she wasn't lying so I just looked at her before pulling her into a hug. Her hug was very warm and comforting, Jasmine was truly like a sister to me always there when I needed her.

"What did I do?" I asked still very confused and sad.

"You didn't do anything!" she said her voice a firm yet soothing, "You are in heat," she said I blushed and stared at her questioningly. "Alek left because he didn't want you to do something you would regret.", "He said he didn't think you were ready to have sex and he ran out before he lost control." she explained with a smile forming on her face I myself felt my heart beat speeding up and couldn't help but smile.

"I love him!" I said and she smiled and nodded

"I know you do! And I am greatful that Baset granted him the love of such an amazing girl!" she said, I could tell that Alek was going to keep his distance from me and I was greatful but at the same time sad because I kind of wanted to be with him. I needed to keep my mind off of him some how.

"Soo do you want to watch a movie?" I asked with a half smile on my face

"sure what do you wanna watch?" she asked, "I haven't seen My Soul To Take Yet lets watch that!" she suggested, I sighed that was the first movie me and Alek had watched together but I nodded my head and walked over to the movie rack and grabbed the disk. I put it in and walked back to the couch and sat down with Jasmine on the other side.

Jasmine fell asleep halfway through the movie and I grabbed my phone and decided to text Alek

**Message: I Love You ! 3 - Chloe**

It wasn't even a minute after i sent that text my phone started ringing and vibrating

**Message: I love you more! 3 I am soo srry for running out on u! I just didn't want to force you into anything u didn't want to do - Alek**

**Message: I think I wanted to do that just as much as u did! - Chloe**

**Message: Rlly! - Alek**

**Message: ya rlly! I love you and only you! Oh and ur purring was a turn on ;) - Chloe**

**Message: Oh don't even remind me! LOL talk about imbarrising - Alek**

**Message: I thought it was adorrible!...Like you! - Chloe**

**Message: 3 I knew you wanted me! - Alek**

**Message: Your right! I do! ;) - Chloe**

**Message: It's 12 o'clock! go to sleep! I love you and I will be there first thing in the morning! - Alek**

**Messaage: No! I can't sleep with out u! - Chloe**

**Message: Lucky u! i'm on your roof! - Alek**

I squealed with excitement quickly stopped forgetting that Jasmine was still asleep on the couch. I rushed up the stares as quickly and quietly as I could and ran into my room. The light was off but I could still see I jumped on my bed and got under the covers. I felt the other side of the bed sink in and stong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I lay my head on Alek's toned chest and I feel him kiss the top of my head. After 5 minutes of cuddling in scilence I hear his heart beat slow and his arms relax around me I burry my face in his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

**I decided not to do a sex scene...YET but I still wanted to incorperate SOME purring because it seems alot of people wanted to hear some of it! sorry if this chapter disapointed you i have a bit of writers block! But if I get 9+ reviews tonight I will update one or two more chapters depending... 3 ya,**

**kasey**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do not own Nine Lives Of Chloe King! And If I did It WOULD NEVER have been cancled! But I am not planning on stopping writing! **

Chloe's point of view

"WOAH!" a loud voice squealed, I awoke to a squealing giggling Amy and a very annoyed Alek who's arms were still wrapped around my waist. I Sat up pulling away from Alek's firm grip and stumbled out of bed.

"What are you doing in bed with Alek!" Amy asked here perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"We WERE sleeping." Alek groaned and sat up. Amy rolled her eyes and skipped out of the room calling for Paul. "She is must be on drugs!" Alek said as he stood up and stretched his tired muscles. I heard footsteps approaching the door and I knew exactly who it was.

"Well that must have been a nice wake up call!" a voice said with a giggle. I turned around to see Jasmine standing in the door way already dressed with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I was just coming to wake you but I guess Amy beat me to it!" she said as she took a sip of her steaming hot coffee.

"Alek!" I managed to yawn out, "I'm in the mood for coffee do you wanna walk down to the coffee shop with me?" I asked staring into his tired eyes

"Actually I have a better Idea!" he said with a mischievous grin on his face bounced up and and down the stares. I looked at Jasmine who was obviously just as clueless as I was. She shrugged her shoulders before making her way to my desk chair so she could sit down and finish her coffee. "I'm back!" my eyes flashed toward the door to find Alek with two cups of coffee in his hand. I stood up to go grab my coffee from his hand but he simply held them behind his back. "NOOOOO!" he teased I looked at him confusion spread on my face. He puckered his lips and I got the hint. I wrapped my hands around his neck and passionately kissed him. I traced my tongue on his bottom lip. We were interrupted by a gagging sound and giggling.

"In case your not aware I am still here!" she said rolling her eyes. "Well I'm just gonna go!" she said awkwardly motioning toward the door and rushing out. I looked at Alek and blushed he had a smirk on his face and he plopped down on the bed. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a neon pink tanktop, my favorite cropped leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. I began to pull my shirt of and got it up to my waist before remembering that Alek was still in the room.

I blushed and looked at Alek who had a smirk on his face. Slowly I leaned towards his face and whispered "I love you!" Into his ear and pecked him on the cheek. I stepped back and walked towards my closet to grab clothes. I picked out a pink tanktop and a pair of black skinny jeans, I was about to undress when I remembered Alek was still in the room.

"Feel free to take your clothes off!" Alek joked I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a bit of uneasiness in his voice. I smirked and decided to tease him a bit so I turned my back toward him and grabbed the hem of my shirt and began to pull it off. "Chloe you really shouldn't do that!" Alek warned with a serious voice

" And why would that be?" I asked sarcastically while beginning to pull my shirt up even more.

"Because I might not be able to control myself." He looked away as he said this. I felt my heart sinking, I hated the fact he had to be cautious around me! All I wanted to do was kiss and cuddle on my bed like we used to. I stood there for a moment my back still turned to him. I remembered having the sex talk with my mom and her telling me to wait until I found the person I truly loved and wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

I know I have. There's no doubt in my mind. I love Alek Petrov! "Alek!" I said It came out more as a question.

"Yes love?" He asked his silky smooth accent ringing in my ears sending shivers through my body.

"I love you!" I said, "I love you with all of my heart!" I said turning around steppin infront of him.

"I love you too!" He said looking down into my eyes and smiling at me.

"I want you Alek!" I whispered

"No you don't its your hormones talking." He said flatly

"I always have!" I smiled sheepishly. He stared at me for a second searching my face for any trace of nervousness or doubt and then he leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me pulling me in closer. His warmth radiating off of his body warming my chilled skin.

he traced his tounge on m bottom and I gladly let it in. Our tounges battled for dominince as we explored each others mouths. His hands were slowly trailing down my back landing on my butt. I shivered but not because I was cold!

"ALEK! CHLOE!" Amy screamed from downstairs We're going to get breakfast so if your hungry you getter come with us!"

"We're coming!" I said, "Looks like thats not happening today!" I thought. I looked at Alek whose face was red with anger I put my hand on his sholder and kissed him on the cheek, I could tell he was still mad but he smiled and pulled me into a hug. He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers and walked downstairs to 3 suspisious looking teens.

"We Didn't do anything, you guys are all major cock blocks!" he spat, I squeezed his hand to calm him down he squeezed back. Amy looked at me and smirked I blushed and looked down at my feet.

**Sorry! I know it was a short chapter! But have computer access until tomorrow so I might update later on! **

**2-4 reviews= update in a month**

**4-6 reviews= update in 2 weeks**

**6-9 reviews= update in 1 week**

**9-12 reviews= update tomorrow**

**12+ reviews= update tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own nine lives of Chloe king :)**

**I would like to give partial credit to CtrlAltDelicious who gave me an idea that I simply MUST use! So pretty much she wrote some of the paragraphs but I changed and added it to make it my own **

Chloes p.o.v

We raced toward the coffee shop making sure that we were staying at a "human pace" the entire time I couldn't quite shake the feeling that somebody was following me. I ignored it because of the fact that the order hasn't gone after me for well over a month, but that has raised a bit of suspicion...why Weren't they coming after me? My stomach turned in knots.

"Chloe? Are you OK." a slightly worried Alek asked

"Err yeah... IM great!" I lied the fear began making my voice sound uneven

"Chloe what's wrong? I know when you are lying." Alek said sounding even more worried as he grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him.

"Haven't you been wondering why the order hasn't been doing anything lately?" I asked shivering at the thought of the order. His face went from worried to serious in a split second

"Yes I have, Valintena has the Mai investigating but no one has found any clues." He explained, his hand tightening around my wrist

"Oh" I said, "Well how about you go get us seats and I'll be there in a second" I suggested

"Ok I'll see you in a minute" he said as he kissed my cheek and strode into the coffee shop. I looked around, I needed to see if somebody truly was following me. My phone began ringing I turned the screen light on. It was an Unknown number. Reluctantly I answered,

"hello?" there was no answer the only think I could hear was a very faint breath.

"Who is this" I began getting nervous, I was so focused on my phone that I didn't realize somebody has snuck up behind me and grabbed my neck.

"ALEK HELP!" I yelped as I tried to break free of the tight grip

"CHLOE what's wrong? I'm on my way" alek screamed I could hear his heart beat speed up and I could also feel mine which was beating so fast I thought it would beat right out of my chest. But before Alek could save me the man hit me over the head with his gun. My vision slowly began fading to black as I slipped into unconsciousness

As I started to awaken, my eyelids flashed open, taking in the dark room. As I took my first breath, I gasped in pain, grasping my abdomen. The first thing I noticed was a wet, sticky feeling. I looked down at my hand, holding back tears. Even in the dim light, I could tell. It was blood. My mind raced and instantly flashed back to the dream that I had a few weeks ago. As my eyes adjusted to the light i scoped the room looking for the man from my dreams who seemed so familiar. In my dream I said a name "Brian". My eyes instantly flashed to my stomach I screamed in pain as I peeled my shirt up slowly to reveal 2 bullet holes. Tears began streaming down my face and I put my shirt back down. I then noticed there was rope wrapped around my legs that i couldn't break out of.

I heard a door slam and foot steps audible to even human hearing. I whipped my head toward the sound to find a man standing in the light. This man wasn't the man in my dreams, this man was Taller and had an older appearance to him. "Who are you? Let me go!" I screamed my throat was sore from crying

"I am Whitley Reza" he said with a thick British accent it was nothing like Alek's this was harsh and cruel compared to Alek's sweet and charming voice. "Leader of the order"

"Let me go!" I cried he didn't answer he simply slowly stalked toward me until he was standing not even 5 inches away from me. He reached into his pocket and withdrew something that looked like it was a knife he cut the rope around my legs but when i stood up he grasped my but the shoulders. He slowly raised the knife above my heart and was about to stab me when a door broke open. Whitley turned around and scoped the room, searching for my savior. A figure emerged from the shadows. I saw a flash of blond hair and i heard a soothing British accent whisper something that only a mai could hear

"Chloe on a count of 3 run towards the door I'll meet you at the coffee shop when this guy is dead."

"Alek" i sighed in relief

"1"

"2"

"3" and with that I ran before Whitley knew what was going on I was well out the door running through the parking lot of the abandoned building. I didn't stop until i reached the coffee shop, not even 10 minutes later I was joined by my lovely British boyfriend who was a split lip and a black eye. I rushed toward him and gave him a huge hug, wincing in pain when my stomach made contact with Alek's. He pulled away and looked at my bloody shirt, I could see the pain and anger in his eyes he lifted me up in his arms and carried me all the way until we reached his apartment door. He opened the door to find 12 or more mai leaders sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Valintina asked as she rushed over to Chloe

read and review(: 


	8. Chapter 8 Short!

I do not own Nine Lives Of Chloe King

Valintinas's Point of view

"We went to go get breakfast and somebody snuck up on her and kidnapped her and then they shot her." Alek said trying to control his raging emotions I motioned for the leader of the Los Angeles pride and a healer to take Chloe. I felt mixed emotions about this situation, both dissipointment that my nephew could be so careless and let this happen but also sorrow because I knew he truly cared about her and it really hurt him to see her hurt.

"Alek it will be alright. The important thing is that Chloe didn't die tonight and that she will be alright." I assured him he gave me a forced smile and went Chloe's side. Jasmine burst through the doors with a terrified look on her face

"I heard Chloe was injured is she ok? What happened? Was it the order? Who was supposed to be watching her?"

"Jasmine I assure you Chloe is fine now and we have everything under control." she let out a sigh of relief and sat down on a chair. I looked at my daughter. She was truly something I was proud of, she was smart, caring, beautiful, and strong. She has everything that she needs to make a great leader when she is older. The reason I am so hard on her is because I want her to know what she is doing when she is out on her own and doesn't have me whenever their is a problem.

"Mom?" she asked confused

"Yes?" I replied

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked a bit weirded out

"Because I am proud of you" I said happily as I walked over to her and gave her a loving hug, at first she was shocked at my sudden display of effection but then she hugged back and even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling.

"Valintina?" Chloe asked as she sat up from the couch looking completely healed

"Yes Chloe?" I asked politly

"When will the order be gone for good?" she asked me with a serious look on her face

"I honestly don't know" I told her, she got a disapointed look on her face and sighed laying back down cuddling with Alek. I could tell that they were happy together and that they truly were soul mates.

"Soo what now?" Jasmine asked me with a smile

"Either Lunch or a meeting...Your choice!" I said trying to lighten the mood

"LUNCH!" Alek screamed and Chloe giggled and kissed him

"BLAHHHH!" Jasmine said as she pretended to gag. There was a knock on the door, when I opened it their was nobody there. I looked around but the hallway was empty, all I found was a small card on the floor. it said

Don't get too comfetable I'm just getting started

Chloe's Point of View

I fell asleep wrapped in Alek's arms. I dreamt about the day we all went to the carnival. It was as if I could smell the cotton candy and the pop corn and feel the warm summer air against my skin. I was awoken by Valintina who had a serious look on her face she was holding a note. I wondered what a note could say that would disturb her that much.

I carfully untangled from Alek's body unsuccessfully trying to get up without waking him. His eyes shot open and he looked terrified. His chocolate brown eyes lighting up when he saw me. I retreaved the note from Valintina and read it carefully. Alek must have noticed the fear that spread across my face because he was instantly by my side reading the note.

"I thought you killed that guy" I said to Alek who was just as confused as I was at this point.

"I did" he said grabbing the note and re-reading it

"Well he must have come back from the dead!" I said sarcastically Alek rolled his eyes

"Maybe he isn't the only person in charge of the order." he said "I was looking at his wallet and it appears he has a son named Brian." I froze

"Have you heard of him?" Alek asked confused

"He..was the man..the man that tried kill me in my dream" I stutterd


	9. Authors note

Update: i dont know if im going to finish this story or end it as it is...im not too sure how many people still enjoy reading my writing... :/ so i guess if i get enough people to convince me i'll give this story another go! but if not...you get the point!


	10. Chapter 9

**It's been 3 years I think we all know I don't own the Nine lives of Chloe king. **

**Alek's pov  
><strong>  
>"What do you mean he was the man in your dream." I was furious and confused. Why hadn't she told me, but the bigger question was how did she dream about it before it happened?<p>

Chloe sat down, "two months ago I had a dream, and he tried to kill me!"  
>Her voice trembled as she spoke and I pulled her onto my lap.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me Chloe? I thought we told each other everything." I the anger was replaced sadness and worry. I can't stand the thought of Chloe being in pain. "As soon as I get my hands on to that Brian asshole I'm going to tear him apart." That anger that had disappeared had found its way back. Chloe kissed my neck and then nestled her head into the space between my shoulder and my head.

"Being angry won't solve anything Alek. It will only take your focus off of protecting her" Valentina said before she left the room to make a phone call to a neighboring Mai tribe.

"I can't lose you Chloe. I've already lost too much in my life and you're not going to be one of them." I said gazing into her eyes

"And you don't have to" she smiled and grabbed my hand. "Alek? Would you mind if I took a nap in your room?" She looked exhausted and her shirt was still stained with blood.

"Of course you can love! But you need to get out of those clothes before you do!" I lifted her up and carried her to my bed. I grabbed the smallest shirt I could find from my closet and a pair of old boxers that seemed small enough to fit her.

"My stomach hasn't healed completely yet, it's still kind of sore" she said, wincing as she sat up from my bed.

"Let me help you, I'm a professional at undressing" I said with a smirk, I managed a small smile out of her along with an eye roll. Slowly I started to peel off her tank top revealing her healing wound. I glanced up and couldn't help but stare at her now exposed chest. She no longer blushed when I looked at her shirtless body. She looked into my eyes with a lusty look, one with naughty intentions. Trying hard not to get turned on I pulled down her pants, throwing them somewhere beside my bed.

She was in nothing but her bra and underwear now. She bit her lip and grabbed my shirt. Pulling me down onto the bed with her. Then, straddled my lap, leaving a trail of kissing going from my lips to where my stomach meets my pants. "Chloe, as much as I'm enjoying this I think we should stop." She didn't stop, continuing kissing me. I felt her hand reach down and grab my belt, undoing it. "Chloe stop." I said in a harsh voice. Immediately stopped, and rolled over onto the bed beside me. Without saying a word she got up. Grabbing the clothes I had put out for her and leaving my room.

"Damn it." I yelled punching the bed. I snapped out of it when I heard the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen. "CHLOE!".

**Hope you guys enjoyed this "if any of you are even reading this anymore! If I get some reviews I'll probably write more but if not I think it's been long enough to just call it a quits! **


End file.
